Ninja or Hero? Part Two
by Latara
Summary: A Turtles/My Little Pony crossover. I don't know why either! Part One is posted in the Little Pony section, I suggest you read that first. Enjoy! Please r+r :) Chapter 3 now up :)
1. Default Chapter

Peach Blossom slowly opened her eyes. The journey to the surface had not been pleasant. It was cramped in the transport pod and someone, Peach Blossom had a sneaking suspicion it was either the Warthog or the Rhino, had left a bag of Malteazers under one of the seats, they had not aged well and last time that Peach Blossom had checked, Malteazers were not green on the inside.  
  
She wondered where she was, she opened the door cautiously, ready to fly if necessary. She needn't have worried. She was in a deserted junkyard. She got out of the machine and slowly took in her bearings.  
  
New York, how odd, why would she be in New York? She stared at the Empire State Building in the distance, as if that might offer some sort of answer. It didn't and Peach Blossom felt she was wasting valuable time. She was sure that the Brain would send someone to look for her and she should get moving. Flapping her wings gently, she flew towards the bustle of the city.  
  
She landed in an alleyway, to mull over her situation. She had to rescue the other Flutter Ponies, and she was fairly positive that the Brain or whoever was in charge would know how to send them make to Pony Land. Not that saying please would be any use. Villains just didn't understand good manners. Some amount of force would have to be involved, but what could one Pony do on her own? She was going to need help and, if she had her popular culture facts right, she knew just who to go to for said assistance. All she need now was the entrance to a sewer.  
  
Donatello glared at his invention. It wasn't working. Glaring at it wasn't helping, but nothing else was working. He wasn't too far from resorting to Raphael's method for starting reluctant machinery; kicking it and swearing. Sighing, he picked up his screwdriver and half-heartedly started rearranging wires inside the machine. It was a machine to determine if any mutagen the Turtles found was stable or not, without the need for time-consuming tests. Truth be told, Donatello quite liked the time-consuming tests, as he enjoyed lab work immensely, but the others were not as patient and this machine, if it EVER worked, would prove very useful for the Turtles.  
  
`I do believe that if you changed around the blue and red wires, and then transfigured the counter power source towards the optimum output whilst configuring the negative switches, that your machine would function perfectly adequately', said a helpful female voice behind him. He swung round in surprise. Looking at his machine with interest was a small, winged pony. Her body, mane and tail, were a light green colour, with a symbol of light pink flowers on her hips. Her legs were long and spindly and her wings gauzy looking and transparent, catching any available light and making tiny rainbows dance around her. She turned her long-lashed eyes towards him. `Hello,' she said friendly, `I'm Peach Blossom, pleased to make your acquaintance'. She smiled at him.  
  
Silence. Donatello was still staring at her. After about half a minute, she cleared her throat politely. This roused him out of his stupor and he blinked. `I, er, well......what are you?', he finished somewhat clumsily.  
  
`Well, I'm a Flutter Pony, a variation of a My Little Pony, only smaller with wings that snap off more easily and then annoy their owners ten years later when they find out on Ebay that we're worth a LOT more with wings intact'.  
  
`Oh', he took all this in. `Well, I'm, er, Donatello. I'm a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle......'  
  
`Oh yes, I am aware of that. Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles, of course'.  
  
`Noooo, I said Ninja Turtles'.  
  
`Yes, I heard you, Hero Turtles'. Peach Blossom looked cheerfully at him.  
  
Donatello decided not to press the point any further.  
  
`A, Flutter Pony?'  
  
`Yes, am I going to fast for you dear? Aren't you meant to be the smart one? Anyway', she continued before her could answer, `I have come here to seek your aid in a rather desperate matter'.  
  
Donatello was confused. After all, it wasn't every day that a strange flying horse invaded the Turtle's lair, told him exactly what as wrong with his machine (she was right as well he noted with a twinge of annoyance), insulted his intelligence and then asked for his help. He noticed Peach Blossom was giving him a very quizzical look. Probably thinking that she'd get more sense out of Michaelangelo, he thought, and what was all this Ninja/Hero business?  
  
He attempted to pull himself together. `My help? With what?'  
  
`To rescue my friends, the other Flutter Ponies, from a large talking Brain with a throat problem and his side-kicks, a helmet wearing, gravely voiced bad-guy, and his side-kicks, a pair of bumbling mutants, collective IQ maybe, I don't know, all of 46.....'  
  
`Krang, Shredder, BeBop and Rocksteady', supplied Donatello, suddenly interested.  
  
Quite. Anyway, they pulled us out of our own world, very rudely I might add, to theirs, a huge circular metal oddity'.  
  
`The Technodrome'.  
  
`Really?' Well, I escaped and took one of their transporters to New York, and then I came here, which brings us up to date'.  
  
`What do you think Krang might want the Flutter Ponies for?', asked Donatello, getting up and moving across the room towards his computer equipment, where he began to press a few keys. Peach Blossom followed him.  
  
`Possibly something to do with our magical capabilities. You have an impressive range of equipment', she said, as she cast an observational eye over it.  
  
`Thanks. So, what exactly happened when you were transported to this world?'.  
  
`Well, it all happened so rapidly, but we were sucked through the portal and we arrived in New York. But before we could react, we were transported again, to this Technodrome I guess'.  
  
`Well, that explains that', said Donatello, not taking his eyes from the computer screen.  
  
`What?'  
  
`The strange weather anomaly, apparently the sky just ripped open, that's where the other Turtles have gone, to investigate. April didn't say anything about Flutter Ponies though'.  
  
`April?'  
  
`April O'Neal, a friend of ours. She's a reporter'.  
  
`Ah, the token feisty female you find in situations like these, I do like to see the old traditions being kept up', said Peach Blossom vaguely as she examined one of Donatello's many experiments, `I've tended to find that humans have the ability to automatically erase what they can't explain, selective short term memory loss'.  
  
`You said the Flutter Ponies are magical?', asked Donatello finally looking up.  
  
`Yes, why?'  
  
`I think that Krang plans to use them to power the Technodrome'.  
  
`And that's bad?'  
  
Well, it would destroy civilization. And us, especially us, from Krang's point of view.'  
  
`Hmmm, well there's tradition and then there's cliché', said Peach Blossom, not looking the least bit concerned, Donatello noticed.  
  
`You don't seem very worried about that eventuality', he began.  
  
`I'm not. Why do you think I came to you?'  
  
`Hero'.  
  
`Ninja'.  
  
`Hero'.  
  
`Ninja'.  
  
`Hero'.  
  
`Ninja'.  
  
`I spy with my little eye something beginning with.....K!'  
  
`Hero.....kettle'.  
  
`Ninja....Kit Kat wrapper'.  
  
`Both wrong!'  
  
`I'm sick of this! (Hero) Where's North Star?'  
  
`Don't know, (Ninja), I'm sure she'll be back soon......kangaroo'.  
  
`What kangaroo?!'  
  
`I don't know, I give up. What is it?'  
  
`And Fizzy, if we've just spent the last ten minutes searching in vain for something that begins with a `K', only to be told its that cow on that poster over there, I am not going to be amused', said Summer threateningly.  
  
Silence  
  
`Fizzy?'  
  
Silence  
  
`Fizzy?'  
  
`I spy with my little eye....!'  
  
North Star glided gracefully over the city. She was trying to stick to the rooftops to avoid being seen. It was working. No one was giving her a second glance. But she couldn't see the Turtles anywhere. She had a bad feeling about this whole ordeal and was sure it would end up the same as most of their adventures; with Summer's big mouth getting them into trouble.  
  
She scanned the horizon, where were those Turtles? You wouldn't think they'd be that hard to spot, they were green for a start, and were wearing those awful hats. Hang on.....Two rooftops over she spotted three figures. Wearing trench coats. Hopeful, she set off.  
  
`This is a waste of time', stated Raphael matter of factly, `there's nothing here'.  
  
`You never know', replied Leonardo, `the sky doesn't just open like that, there's got to some sort of clue'.  
  
`Why?'  
  
`Because that's how it works!', said Leonardo, exasperated. `Dim-witted villains always leave a clue!'  
  
Raphael sighed. And then he fell off the building.  
  
`Raphael!', the others cried, but their attentions were immediately diverted by the small army of foot soldiers who had just arrived, looking for Peach Blossom.  
  
What a great day THIS is turning out to be, thought Raphael as he plummeted downwards.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped moving vertically and started moving horizontally.  
  
`What-the?!'  
  
`Don't worry, I've got you!', said a soft English accent. He looked. And stared. He was riding a horse, a flying horse, a pink flying horse. Just for good measure he settled down for a good, long gape.  
  
`Out of the frying pan and into the flying horse', he said eventually, his automatic function for puns taking over the rest of his brain.  
  
`Pony actually'.  
  
`Oh', was all he could say, still somewhat shocked.  
  
She landed on the next rooftop. `One of the Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles I presume', she said politely.  
  
`Close enough', replied Raphael warily.  
  
`I'm North Star, we need your help'.  
  
`We?'  
  
`Yes, myself and three others'.  
  
`With just as equally twee and cute names I bet', said Raphael nastily.  
  
`Well, er....', started North Star, taken a back.  
  
`Tenderheart, Love-a-lot and Funshine?', enquired Raphael.  
  
`Wrong icons', said North Star frostily. `Jazz, Fizzy and Summer'.  
  
`Summer?! I can see it now, cheerful all the time and sings a lot right?'.  
  
North Star resolved to introduce him to Summer as soon as possible.  
  
`Well, its not that I don't appreciate the rescue, North Pole, but do you think you could return me to my friends? We'll go back to saving the world, and you can go back to flowers and bunnies....YOW!', he jumped back suddenly, as a laser was fired at them.  
  
North Star looked up. `Should they be able to do that?', she asked , indicating the foot soldiers with some sort of rocket packs moving towards them with laser guns.  
  
`Not usually', admitted Raphael.  
  
North Star considered their options. And decided to save the ungrateful Turtle again.....and then take him to meet Summer.  
  
`Come on', she urged him.  
  
`What! No way! I'm not being saved by a pink pony again'.  
  
The way he spat out the word `pink' annoyed North Star and she simply dived under his legs so he was on her back again and launched off the building.  
  
`Hey!', he protested.  
  
North Star ignored him and flew on.  
  
Its `RE', that just has more class', said Summer  
  
The Ninja/Hero debate had not been resolved, but had been replaced by one about the spelling of `theatre/er'.  
  
`The sound is ER though'.  
  
`That's not the point. Anyway, what do you know? Who couldn't handle the word philosopher and had to have sorcerer instead?'  
  
`Hey guys! Its North Star!'  
  
Jazz and Summer looked up. North Star was indeed approaching them, and as quite a rate. She also had a Turtle on her back.  
  
`She found them!', squealed Fizzy excitedly.  
  
North Star landed, out of breath.  
  
`Whats going on?', asked Jazz.  
  
`I saved Raphael, but we were then pursued by some flying foot soldiers'.  
  
`And you led them here!?', cried Summer, aghast.  
  
`Here they come!', Fizzy said, looking up  
  
Raphael got off North Star's back. `Don't worry, my pretty ponies, I'll take care of you', he said gallantly.  
  
Summer gave him a cool stare. `Really?', she said, with a dangerous edge to her voice. She stepped forward, the jewel on her forehead glowing.  
  
Suddenly, out of a clear blue sky, lightening stuck, and Raphael and the Ponies were showered in Foot Soldier bits.  
  
`What was that?', Raphael was amazed.  
  
`The "Pretty Pony"', answered Summer, `So, Raphael? Has North Star told you about our situation.  
  
`Umm....'  
  
`Actually, I was just telling Raphael about the lovely happy life we live in Ponyland, with flowers and cupcakes and singing', North Star said meanfullyly.  
  
Summer raised an eye-ridge, `I see', she said thoughtfully.  
  
Raphael was felling uncomfortable. Summer, the light blue one, was unnerving him.  
  
`Well, I was merely stating an , er, clichéd point of view, not shared by myself', he rambled in the face of her icy glare.  
  
`Oh. Cliché! Lets talk about cliché shall we?' "The Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles" Hero', she repeated to the dark purple unicorn who had opened her mouth to say something. `A group of males of a different species (and their human female friend), trying to save a world that isn't their own from an old-arch enemy while struggling with the prejudices of the humans they save everyday', she smiled smugly at him.  
  
`Shut up Summer', sighed Jazz, who had realised that the best way to get someone to help them was not to insult them. They really should stop letting Summer hold the negotiation talks. `Priority here? Flutter Ponies? Get off you soapbox please. We're here for a reason'.  
  
`Which is?', said Raphael after glaring at Summer, `And can I just say: original and best'.  
  
`Well....'  
  
`This isn't going to involve a flash back is it?'  
  
`No', said North Star, an avid flashback hater, firmly  
  
`Woah! Bodacious colour-concepts!'  
  
They all swung round. Leonardo and Michaelangelo were looking at the assembled group, confused.  
  
`It's the other Turtles!', said Fizzy.  
  
Raphael looked at Summer. `Do you want to say `duh', or should I?'  
  
`Who are you?', asked Leonardo, walking over to them.  
  
`We're Little Ponies', said Jazz, deciding to take charge. `I'm Jazz, and that's Fizzy, North Star and Summer. We're here searching for our friends, the Flutter Ponies, they were taken from our world and into yours. We've been looking for you. We were kinda hoping you'd help us'.  
  
`Of course we will', said Leonardo. `That must have been the strange weather phenomenon'.  
  
Michaelangelo looked at Fizzy's eyes. `What's with the sparkly eyes Dude?', he asked  
  
`I'm a Twinkle Eyes Pony!!', trilled Fizzy, `....Dude! I always wanted to say that!!!' Summer sighed as she watched their credibility crumble  
  
`So, do you, like, eat pizza all the time?! I love pizza!!! But we usually have to have healthy stuff at home!!! Except ice-cream or course!!!'  
  
`What's her deal?', asked Raphael, `I feel like I'm drowning in exclamation marks.'  
  
`I'm sorry', said Summer, `although not that sorry because you don't have to live with it. Fizzy tends to get a little.....over-excited'.  
  
`This is mondo bizarreo', remarked Michaelangelo, carefully stepping away from Fizzy.  
  
`Bizarre or not, we've got to help them', said Leonardo solidly.  
  
`How come?'  
  
`Because Shredder and Krang are probably involved, that's why'.  
  
`Ok, so, like, where you from?', Michaelangelo asked North Star.  
  
`Pony Land'.  
  
`Original', said Raphael dryly.  
  
North Star ignored him. `Aren't there usually four of you?'  
  
`Donatello's back at the lair', Leonardo told her.  
  
`Do we get to see your lair?!', asked Fizzy.  
  
`I guess. You can meet our sensei as well, Splinter.  
  
`The Rat?', asked Jazz  
  
`Yeah'.  
  
`Great! Let's go! I've always wanted to trail around a dingy sewer to meet a giant rat!', said Summer with false cheerfulness.  
  
`Not so fast'.  
  
The group, startled, looked round. Bebop and Rocksteady stood at the entrance to the alley, holding laser weapons and some Foot Soldiers stood behind them.  
  
`No one move. This that flying horse Shredder sent us to get?', Bebop pointed at North Star.  
  
`Nah, that one was green', Rocksteady said, `but these ones will do'.  
  
`Excuse me? Do we get a say here?', Summer stepped forehead, her forehead jewel glowing warningly.  
  
`Oooh, pretty!', Rocksteady aimed his laser at Summer. And fired. Summer cried as a crack spread across Summer's jewel. She dropped to the floor.  
  
`Summer!', cried the Ponies, Incensed, Jazz ran forward.  
  
`You, You....!', she spluttered ,as Bebop fired his weapon at her. Jazz winked out and reappeared in front of an old mirror. (And if I have to tell you what happens next you don't deserve to know.)  
  
As the evil mutants ducked to avoid the reflected laser blasts, Summer got up. `Are you alright?', asked Leonardo, concerned.  
  
`Fine. It'll self-heal. Just knocked me for six that's all. No weather reports from me for a couple of days anyway', said Summer bitterly, shaking her head slowly.  
  
Fizzy and Michaelangelo were backed up in a corner by the Foot Soldiers  
  
`This is a major bummer', said Michaelangelo, `we just met some new friends, and then ka-boom, zippo!'  
  
`Not to worry, Dude!', said Fizzy brightly. She concentrated and soon the Foot Soldiers were soon suspended in midair, encased in giant bubbles.  
  
`Totally mega cool! Did you do that?'  
  
`Yup!'  
  
`I think they need bringing back down to earth!', Michaelangelo leapt up and burst the bubbles, the foot soldiers crashed and burned.  
  
`Not the most graceful of creatures', noted Raphael  
  
`Oh dear God. The legends of bad punning were true', Summer whispered to Jazz.  
  
Leonardo spotted some washing lines above Bebop and Rocksteady just as the same time as North Star did.  
  
`Shall we?', he asked politely  
  
`Love to'. He jumped on her back and she flew up to where the washing line criss-crossed across the buildings. He sliced them with his swords so the sheets fell on the bumbling bad guys. `Scatter!', he yelled, `They can't go after us all. We'll met back at the lair!'  
  
North Star and Leonardo flew off quickly. Fizzy, Michaelangelo and Jazz ducked down one exit and Summer and Raphael down another, leaving Rocksteady and Bebop once again, with their arses well and truly kicked. 


	2. Chapter 3

'Master Splinter? I'd like you to meet someone'. The wise old rodent turned around, and was vaguely surprised to see a small green Pony standing next to Donatello. But only vaguely. As a Martial Arts master, he only had a limited range of emotions: Wiseness, mysteriousness, crypticness, metaphorness……this is generally known as the Yoda Complex.  
  
'This is Peach Blossom, a Flutter Pony', Donatello introduced them, 'Peach Blossom, this is our sensei, Splinter'.  
  
'Charmed', said Splinter, smiling at the Pony.  
  
'Likewise',  
  
Donatello briefly explained Peach Blossom's situation to Splinter.  
  
'As usual, it seems even creatures from other worlds are not safe from Shredder's evilness', he sighed when Donatello had finished.  
  
'What do you think we should do?', asked Donatello.  
  
'I suggest you find your Brother Turtles, you are strongest when you are all together. Take Peach Blossom with you, an out-sider can often find an obvious solution to an age-old problem', advised Splinter.  
  
'Right. Lets go Peach Blossom!, and the Turtle and Pony ran out of the lair.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that was fun', scowled Summer, as she stared in a window, trying to see the damage done to her jewel.  
  
'That's the Big City for you', said Raphael. 'It looks fine', he continued of her jewel, 'just like you: cracked!'.  
  
Summer turned to him, 'Does this face look amused?'.  
  
'Amusing, yeah'.  
  
'Ok. Maybe I did walk into that one, doesn't make it funny though'.  
  
'Sure it does. Come on, we've got to get back to the lair.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Is the coast clear?'  
  
'As crystal Dude, we lost em'. Michaelangelo turned to Jazz and Fizzy, 'you guys ok?'.  
  
'Fine', answered Jazz, although she did think that Fizzy was about to go into hyperdrive with excitement.  
  
'Hey, what was that tubular thing you did when you, like, just disappeared?'  
  
'I winked out', explained Jazz, 'it's a Unicorn thing'.  
  
'Mondo cool!'  
  
'Thanks. I think. So what now?'  
  
'Are we going back to you lair?!', Fizzy enquired.  
  
'Yeah, I guess, but first, winning always makes me hungry. You guys up for pizza?'  
  
'Pizza? Now?', Jazz was unsure, but Fizzy was thrilled at the idea.  
  
'Yeah! Pizza! I think we earned it!'.  
  
'Exactamundo Dudette. I like your way of thinking'.  
  
'Come on Jazz! When in New York….!'  
  
'Ok. Fine. But I refuse to eat any outrageous concoctions'.  
  
'Great! Let's go. Benny's here we come!  
  
  
  
'That was close', said North Star, as she glided over the city.  
  
'I agree, but we handled it pretty well', Leonardo sounded pleased.  
  
'Indeed.'  
  
'Did you hear what Rocksteady said though?', asked Leonardo. 'About the green Pony Shredder send them to find? Do you think they mean one of the Flutter Ponies?'  
  
'I think they did. And I'd bet its Peach Blossom. Very brainy Pony that one. And well, it wouldn't take a genius to escape the clutches of those two would it?'  
  
'That's the truth. So, this Peach Blossom, is loose in the city somewhere?'  
  
'Probably. She might have even had the same idea as us. To find you guys'.  
  
'Ok. Let's back to the lair, she might even be there'.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Here, this way'.  
  
Summer walked over to where Raphael was standing, he had lifted up the man- hold cover. Raphael started to climb down the ladder. 'Aren't you coming? You suddenly don't look thrilled with life'.  
  
'Yeah, well', Summer wrinkled up her nose, 'it's a sewer isn't it?'  
  
'Don't complain Summer. We have to go through this everyday'.  
  
'And? You guys don't even seem to have nostrils'.  
  
'Are you coming or not?', sighed Raphael, as he made his way down.  
  
Summer cautiously peered into the opening. The smell was not pleasant. Raphael jumped the last few rungs of the ladder and into the sewer stream. The backsplash flew up and went into Summer's hair.  
  
'Oh, yuk!', she shook her head, 'that does it. I'm not going in there'.  
  
'SUMMER!', yelled a familiar voice behind her. Startled, she snapped her head round, unfortunately she also thoughtlessly took one step forward….and fell into the revolting sewer water below with a resounding splash.  
  
All her dignity, quite literally, down the drain, she staggered upright, gasping for breath, sewer water dripping everywhere. Slowly and deliberately she turned to Raphael, who looked massively amused. 'Don't you say a word', she warned.  
  
'Oh! My apologies Summer. Are you alright?'  
  
'Nothing that 57 baths and a ton of bodywash won't fix', said Summer, anger fading into amazement. 'Peach Blossom!?'  
  
'Hello Summer', the Flutter Pony hovered above her gracefully, and above her, Summer could see the fourth Turtle, Donatello, peering into the manhole with interest.  
  
'But, how, what happened to you, and, how did you escape?'  
  
'Well, we were taken from Pony land to Dimension X, to the Technodrome, where Krang plans to use us to power it, but I escaped Shredder, Rocksteady and Bebop and took a transport module to New York, where I met up with Donatello',  
  
'I…see. So, you went where through the when and escaped who and took a thing to come here and met him. Easy'.  
  
Donatello had climbed down the ladder. 'This is a friend of yours?', he asked Peach Blossom.  
  
'No. The fact that we're both My Little Ponies is just a complete coincidence. I never seen this Pony before in my life', said Summer sarcastically.  
  
Donatello looked at Raphael, and then to Summer, and then back to Raphael.  
  
'What?', they both said at the same time in the same slightly annoyed tone.  
  
'Nothing', Donatello said quickly, 'Its just that…never mind'.  
  
Summer and Raphael exchanged a suspicious look.  
  
'I believe that Donatello is making the observation that both you and Raphael are remarkably similar in your mannerisms and characteristics', Peach Blossom said helpfully.  
  
This time the 'what?' had a confused feel to it. Summer shook her head, 'It doesn't matter. Hey Donatello, I'm Summer, pleased to meet you, soooo, this is your home, the sewer, how pleasant. You must entertain ALL the time. Where's the 'lair'? Interesting name, but it's not like you're the Thundercats you know. I'm sure Leonardo doesn't get as much sexual innuendos out of his swords as well…..' Summer started stalking through the sewer tunnel. She wasn't usually so bitchy. Well, OK she was, but her jewel cracking had really pissed her off and to top it off, nothing, she knew, would get the sewer-water smell out of her hair.  
  
The other three stared at the retreating, ranting figure. 'Summer?', called Raphael. She ignored him '…..freaks of society maybe, but even the Biker Mice stayed in a garage, or scoreboard, or something…..'  
  
Donatello tried. 'Summer?'  
  
'……..What exactly is wrong with bloody Hero anyway? Better than bloody Ninja….'  
  
Peach Blossom's turn. 'Summer?'  
  
'…..I mean what would you rather be? A Ninja or a Hero?….'  
  
All three together. 'Summer!?'  
  
'…….I can't believe they're shutting Cats down. Philistines….'  
  
'Summer?!'  
  
'…..and who's genius idea was it to replace Angel with Riley….?'  
  
'I give up', sighed Donatello.  
  
Raphael glared at Summer, then he cleared his throat. 'SUMMER! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY YOU STUPID MARE!'  
  
Summer spun round sharply.  
  
'I think that might just have done the trick', said Donatello, as Peach Blossom covered her eyes.  
  
Summer, staring daggers at all of them, trudged back slowly. 'Well, why didn't you tell me you fools? Letting me walk off like that!? I don't know, do you get your kicks from watching a poor Pony wading around some slimy sewer? Honestly…..'. She set off again at a rattling pace, down the right track this time, still muttering to herself.  
  
  
  
'Michaelangelo? I hate to burst your pizza filled bubble, but how do you expect us to get served in this place? A Turtle and some Ponies are probably not their regular clientele'.  
  
'No sweat Dude. We eat here all the time. People around here are notoriously dim. They don't notice anything, ever! Aliens, machines, Shredder, mutants….trust me, Jazz, it'll be cool.' Michaelangelo pushed open the door confidently and walked into the restaurant. An uncertain Jazz and eager Fizzy followed.  
  
A waitress walked up to them. 'Can I help you?', she drawled in a voice that suggested she'd rather do anything but.  
  
'Table for three please', Michealangelo asked politely and they were soon seated, Well, Mikey sat, Jazz and Fizzy stood. The Turtle had been right. No one was giving them a second look. Jazz found this slightly unnerving.  
  
Michaelangelo pored over the menu, unsure.  
  
'Prawns and…….marmalade?', said Jazz slowly, wrinkling up her nose, 'do they go?'  
  
'Hey! That must be new! Tubular!'  
  
Jazz stuck her tongue out in disgust, saying nothing.  
  
'Well, that's decided. Excuse me miss!', Michaelangelo called over the waitress, 'yeah, three prawn and marmalade pizzas please….'  
  
'Hey! We haven't decided yet!', cried Jazz indignantly.  
  
'And? You can order now, those three pizzas are for me'.  
  
'Oh. Well…I'll have a small margehtia please'.  
  
'What?!', Michaelangelo looked at Jazz as if she had just committed serious blasphemy to the Church of Pizza, 'that's all? Mondo boring Dude, live on the edge!'  
  
'I don't think my stomach can handle that', replied Jazz dryly, 'Fizzy? What are you having?'  
  
'Er…..I don't know! It all looks so good! Oh, what the heck, make it four prawn and marmalade pizzas!'  
  
'Yes! Now that's what I like to see, way to go Fizzy!'  
  
'Fizzy!', cried Jazz, 'you can't eat that! It's depraved, it's disgusting, it's…'  
  
'Delicious', filled in Michaelangelo, smiling.  
  
  
  
'Peach Blossom? Don't you think you should talk to Summer? Try and calm her down?', suggested Donatello, as the three of them trudged through the underground sewer system, watching Summer, who was still steaming ahead.  
  
Peach Blossom sighed, 'I was afraid you might request that. I'll attempt to placate her', she said and flew ahead so she was floating next to Summer. 'Summer?' Slow down, it's not a race you know', smiled Peach Blossom, unsure if the Pony would bite her head off. Summer just stopped and stared straight ahead, waiting for the Turtles to catch them up. Peach Blossom cleared her throat. 'Summer? The situation is rather grave you know, and, to be frank, your attitude isn't assisting'.  
  
Summer looked at Peach Blossom, obviously performing bloody murder in her mind. Then, she shrugged and rolled her eyes, 'Fine', she said non- committal. 'Come on. This isn't a Granny's walk in the park!', she called to Donatello and Raphael, who immediately put a spurt on.  
  
'Summer!', exclaimed Peach Blossom, noticing for the first time, 'what happened to your jewel?'  
  
'Raphael tried to use it as a mirror', said Summer as the Turtles caught up.  
  
'Hey!', protested Raphael, but Donatello gave him a warning look.  
  
'Look, we're here', he said to avoid another argument, as they turned the corner into the Turtle's lair. 'Leonardo!', he said, surprised as he entered, 'and, er…friend'.  
  
'North Star', supplied the Pegasus helpfully.  
  
Summer stopped at the entrance to the lair. 'Ok, you guys might want to rejoin Michaelangelo and the others at the pizza place, because all we're going to be doing is retreading the whole introductions and our problem bit, you can come back to us when I've thought of some decent new insults for Raphael'.  
  
  
  
'That was great', sighed Michaelangelo contentedly.  
  
'Yeah', echoed Fizzy.  
  
Jazz was amazed. She'd never seen pizza eaten so fast before. 'Well, hadn't we better get going?, she said, impatient. 'Flutter Ponies? Probable doom? Am I ringing a bell?'  
  
'Jazz, you are way too uptight Dude, you need to relax more. Want me to hook you up?, offered Michaelangelo suddenly.  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'You know what I mean'.  
  
'Oh. Yeah. Damn!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I owe Summer lunch. She bet you were a stoner, I had more faith, unproven it seems', Jazz narrowed her eyes at the Turtle, who squirmed.  
  
'What can I say?'  
  
'Besides Cowabunga, dude and pizza? I suppose it should have been obvious. Come on, let's go', Jazz said firmly, leaving the table. Not waiting as Michaelangelo paid the bill she walked out the door, straight into Shredder.  
  
  
  
'….And then we followed, using a combination of Summer's and Jazz's magic', North Star said.  
  
'No! We're not finished yet! Go back to Jazz's sudden predicament!', scowled Summer.  
  
  
  
'Hey! Watch where you're going!', snapped Jazz. Then she looked up, and the scowl slowly slipped off her face. Shredder was just as surprised to see her, but fortunately, Jazz recovered quicker. She hastily turned round and kicked the villain in the stomach using her back legs. As he fell to the ground, winded, Fizzy and Michaelangelo walked out.  
  
'Ooh! It's Frosties!', squealed Fizzy.  
  
All three turned to stare at her. 'Huh?'  
  
'Frosties! The bad guy! Or was it Coco-Pops?!'  
  
Jazz rolled her eyes. 'Fizzy. Remember when we talked about engaging your brain before opening your mouth?' The unicorn nodded. 'Well, now would be one of those times. It's Shreddies, I mean, Shredder'.  
  
Shredder felt the whole exchange was undermining his evilness somehow. What was all this about breakfast cereals? He stood up. 'I'm guessing you're friends of the Flutter Ponies', he sneered, 'come to rescue them have you?'  
  
'Wow, no wonder you're a main bad guy with *that* kind of brainpower', said Jazz, in a sarcastic tone that even Summer would be proud of.  
  
With lightening fast reflexes, Shredder leapt. Grabbing a magic collar he just *happened* to have in a secret pocket in his cloak, he snapped it round Jazz's neck. 'Actually, it's that kind of brain power that makes me a main bad guy', he smirked.  
  
'Hey!', cried Michaelangelo, 'Get off her!'.  
  
Shredder chuckled. 'And don't think that teaming up with those insufferable reptiles will help you either'. He grabbed Jazz and tapped in a code on her collar, they both disappeared.  
  
Fizzy and Michaelangelo looked at each other. 'Ok. So going to get pizza wasn't a great idea', admitted Michaelangelo.  
  
'Jazz!', cried Fizzy, 'What are we going to do Michaelangelo? We were the ones meant to be doing the rescuing here!'  
  
'We better go back to the lair', said Michaelangelo seriously. 'I wonder if we'll be held responsible for this?'  
  
  
  
'Oh there you are! Where the bloody hell have you been? We've been waiting ages!', said Summer, glowering.  
  
'I wonder where Michaelangelo, Jazz and Fizzy are?', asked Leonardo.  
  
'Like you even have to ask?', drawled Raphael. 'I'll give you a clue, it begins with P…, it's cheesy….'  
  
Summer smirked, 'Oh….'  
  
'Grow up Summer', sighed North Star.  
  
'You really think Michaelangelo would go for Pizza at a time like this?', said Leonardo incredulously.  
  
They all looked at each other.  
  
'I can't believe Michaelangelo went for Pizza at a time like this!', exclaimed Leonardo angrily.  
  
'I can totally believe it', sighed Donatello.  
  
North Star nodded. 'Michaelangelo and Fizzy. Not the best combination. I hope Jazz can handle it'.  
  
'Er, she did quite a good job', said Michaelangelo sheepishly as he entered with a downcast looking Fizzy.  
  
'Michaelangelo!', started Leonardo, 'You really shouldn't have….'  
  
'Where's Jazz?', interrupted Summer, not wishing to listen to a Leonardo Lecture ™.  
  
'Well,er, you see, Shredder kinda turned up', mumbled Michaelangelo, looking at his feet.  
  
'And…', prompted Leonardo darkly.  
  
'Well, there was banter and a magic collar thing and then everything was bad', Michaelangelo rushed, embarrassed.  
  
'It wasn't his fault!', Fizzy stuck up for her new friend, seeing that Leonardo was about to snap. 'It all happened so fast, and….'  
  
'That's not the point!, snapped Leonardo, 'You', he pointed at Michaelangelo, 'shouldn't have gone for pizza in the first place, especially not with Little Ponies. After all, who do you think Bebop and Rocksteady were looking for? This is so typical of you Michaelangelo….'  
  
'And that's not the point either', interrupted Peach Blossom gently. 'It's happened now, we can't do anything about it. We shouldn't dwell on it. We must instead concentrate on the repercussions of the incident and how this will alter our present situation.' She looked round the assembled group. 'First of all, now Shredder and Krang will know that you have come to rescue us, Summer, North Star and Fizzy, so that has eliminated any element of surprise we might have had. And second, they are also aware of the fact that you have amalgamated with the Turtles. Ergo, they will doubly on their guard for any attacks we might have premeditated'.  
  
'You guys, she is right', stated Summer, '…she is right isn't she?', she asked Donatello, figuring that he would be the most likely to understand what Peach Blossom was talking about.  
  
He nodded. 'Oh yes. Without a doubt. Krang'll probably have sent more patrols out to find you guys already.'  
  
Summer started. 'What was that?', she asked, confused.  
  
'What was what?'  
  
'Just then….your voice changed'.  
  
'No it didn't'.  
  
'Yes, it did!', Summer narrowed her eyes at Donatello. 'Totally. How could anyone not notice…..you guys heard right?', she looked imploringly at the others, they all shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads.  
  
'Summer, I think that crack on your jewel ran deeper than we thought', Raphael said, giving her a strange look.  
  
'What? Ok, whatever. His voice changed, I don't care what you all say….'  
  
'What the hell was that?', asked Donatello suddenly.  
  
'What?', glared Summer, annoyed at being cut off mid-rant.  
  
'Just then, you changed colour'.  
  
'What?', Summer sneered.  
  
'You did. Just for a second, you went yellow, and your mane and tail went green, you guys saw right?'. More shrugging and strange looks.  
  
'I did not change colour! I would never choose that combination!'  
  
'Oooh, don't let Magic Star hear you say that', warned North Star.  
  
'You're just trying to divert attention away from the fact that your bloody voice bloody changed!'  
  
'It did not! I think I might have noticed'.  
  
'Don't you try dripping in sarcasm with me sweetie, I invented that!'  
  
They glared at each other.  
  
'C'mon guys, that's enough!', said Fizzy, trying to be firm. 'We've got to concentrate on the matter in hand!'  
  
Summer relented. 'Ok, fine', she muttered. Then she brightened. 'I'd just like to make a point though, really quick and relevant, I promise. Ok, so Leonardo has swords, Raphael has sais, Michaelangelo has nunchuks and you, Donatello have…a big stick. Wow, you must feel like the Transformer that turns into a cassette tape huh?', she smiled at him in a superior way.  
  
'Summer!', snapped North Star, making her jump. 'That wasn't relevant at all, that was just bitchy!'  
  
'Why thank you, I do try'.  
  
'God Summer, don't you ever shut up!?', snapped Raphael, pushing past her, 'all you do is bitch and complain, I thought you came here to rescue your friends, not dump on us Ninja Turtles! Do us all a favour, and get over yourself and at least attempt to act like you care that your friends could die and the world be destroyed!'  
  
Summer glared at the Turtle's back. 'Excuse you, don't talk to me like that, and don't even get me Started on the Hero/Ninja thing again. I don't care if it was your original name……..'. Silence.  
  
'Finally', heaved Raphael, 'she works out that the mouth is capable of shutting'.  
  
'Er, Raphael?', Peach Blossom piped up.  
  
The mouthy Turtle turned round.  
  
'What? Hey, where'd she go?'  
  
Summer had disappeared. 


End file.
